The present invention relates to an arrangement for driving manually a winch or like device, of the kind incorporating an input rotational shaft which is intended to be activated to drive the winch and to rotate an external drum or the like at a given transmission ratio, said arrangement being movable.
In so-called sheet winches of the aforedescribed kind the input shaft is intended to be rotated by means of a crank-like handle which is mounted onto the shaft through the medium of a peg-like part.
It is desirable in many cases to have access to at least two different transmission ratios, inter alia so that the winch can be adapted to the strength of the person using the winch. Winches of this kind are, or course, also found for use with recreational sailing vessels. These winches, however, are much more expensive than the simple winches normally used, which are in themselves relatively expensive. This renders the choice of exchanging a simple winch for winches which incorporate more than one transmission ratio economically unattractive.